Der Tag, an dem die Apokalypse Amerika erreichte
by FF-by-akai-kun
Summary: Eines Tages wird aus einem hoch gesicherten Chemie-Labors eine Probe gestohlen. Wenige Stunden später gehen erste Forderungen von Terroristen an das weiße Haus. Doch niemand ahnt, dass dieser Tag der letzte sein würde, an dem Amerika existieren würde...
1. Das Labor

**KAPITEL 01 – Das Labor**

_18.08.2014_

_Chemastrac Chemistry Lab, Washington D.C., 01:20h_

Dr. Emanuel Largo ging den Gang entlang.

In seiner Hand hielt er sein Klemmbrett.

Er war gerade zu seiner Nachtschicht angekommen und hatte sich erst vor einer knappen halben Stunde von seiner Frau und Tochter verabschiedet.

Er konnte es nicht erwarten, bis er wieder nach Hause konnte.

Seine Frau hatte diesen Abend ihr neues, gut riechendes Parfüm getragen.

„Dr. Largo! Gut, dass ich Sie sehe. Sie haben einen Besucher."

Die Stimme seines Assistenten drang in sein Ohr.

„Er wartet im Besucherraum."

„Wer ist es denn? Sagen Sie jetzt bitte nicht, dass es wieder diese unverschämte Reporterin ist?"

„Nein, es ist jemand anderes. Ihr Bruder."

Als Dr. Largo die Tür zum Besucherraum öffnete und eintrat, blieb er überrascht stehen. Der Mann in dem Raum war ihm völlig unbekannt…

Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür mit einem leisen Quietschen.

„Hallo, Bruder."

Largo blinzelte verwirrt.

Einzelne Schweißtropfen liefen von seiner Stirn hinunter, als er sich den Mann genauer ansah. Er wurde ein bisschen nervös, denn was viele nicht wussten, war, dass er paranoid geworden war.

Überall sah er Verfolger und Terroristen und das Einzige, was ihn ablenken konnte, war seine innig geliebte Frau und seine Arbeit.

Angefangen hatte seine Paranoia mit einem missglückten Anschlag auf sein Labor vor genau zwei Jahren…

Damals wurden giftige Nervengase in das Belüftungssystem geleitet, die allerdings zum Glück im falschen Verhältnis hergestellt wurden. So konnte das Giftgas keine Schäden anrichten.

Der andere Mann ging auf ihn zu.

„Nun, mein Freund, wenn Sie so freundlich wären und mir Ihren Kittel und Ausweis geben würden?"

„Wie bitte?"

Emanuel Largo verstand gar nichts mehr.

_Was sollte dies alles hier?_

Doch ehe er noch etwas sagen geschweige denn unternehmen konnte, schwang der unbekannte Mann einen Drahtfaden um seinen Hals und zog ihn fest.

Der Faden schnitt in seine dünne Haut und entlang seines Halses bildete sich ein kleines Blutrinnsal.

Dr. Largo versuchte sich aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien, doch er schaffte es nicht.

Der Angreifer flüsterte ihm ein paar letzte Worte in sein Ohr.

„Leben Sie wohl, Doktor."

Dann fing Largo an zu röcheln, er bekam keine Luft mehr.

Und fast gleichzeitig erschlaffte sein Körper und er hörte auf zu atmen.

Dr. Emanuel Largo war tot…

------


	2. Zutritt

**KAPITEL 02 – Zutritt**

_18.08.2014_

_Chemastrac Chemistry Lab, Washington D.C., 01:35h_

Jonas Groady stand gebückt über dem Leichnam von Dr. Largo.

Er hatte bereits seinen Kittel angezogen und sich seinen Ausweis angesteckt.

Groady lächelte.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat auf den klinisch riechenden Gang hinaus.

Wenige Meter weiter wartete der Assistent von Largo. Er ging auf ihn zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Es geht um meinen Bruder. Am besten unter vier Augen, gibt es hier einen solchen Raum?"

Der Assistent blickte sich um und deutete anschließend auf eine Besenkammer am anderen Ende des Korridors.

Als er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, wollte er sich zu dem mysteriösen Mann umdrehen.

Doch soweit kam es nicht mehr…

Zwei stechende Schmerzen suchten seinen Rücken heim. Sein Körper zuckte kurz, bevor er zu Boden fiel.

Und aus seinem Rücken trat Blut aus…

------

Jonas Groady schoss zweimal.

Die Kugeln traten aus der Mündung seiner 9-Millimeter-Glock, einer Art Standardwaffe für gute Schützen, aus und schwebten geradezu anmutig durch die Luft, wie es ihm schien.

Sie drehten Pirouetten, es war wie ein Kunstflug für ihn.

Und dann trafen sie das Opfer.

Blut spritzte aus dem Körper des Assistenten.

Es klackerte leise, als die Patronenhülsen zu Boden fielen.

Groady machte einen Schritt vor und hob die Hülsen auf.

Das Einzige, was die beiden Leichen mit ihm in Verbindung bringen konnte, befand sich nun in seiner Kitteltasche…

-------

_Wenige Minuten später…_

Jonas stand vor einer gewaltigen Stahltür mit einem biometrischen Sicherheitsschloss. Zur Verifizierung war ein Fingerabdruck eines befugten Mitarbeiters von Nöten.

Er grinste, denn er fühlte das weiche Etwas in seiner linken Kitteltasche:

Den rechten Daumen von Dr. Largo!

-------


	3. Die Probe

**KAPITEL 03 – Die Probe**

_18.08.2014_

_Chemastrac Chemistry Lab, Washington D.C., 02:10h_

Die Tür öffnete sich und vor ihm eröffnete sich ein überwältigender Anblick.

Er sah hunderte von weißen Regalreihen in einem sterilen, ebenfalls weißen Raum.

Doch was ihn wirklich interessierte, war etwas ganz anderes…

Am Ende des Raumes stand ein quadratischer Glaskasten, in dem sich eine pechschwarze, flüssige Substanz befand.

Auf der Vitrine waren Warnzeichen angebracht.

Sie wiesen auf Radioaktivität und mutierende Viren hin.

Das Grinsen auf Jonas Groadys Gesicht wurde breiter.

Mit einem einzigen Ruck öffnete er den Glaskasten und entnahm das längliche Reagenzglas, welches die schwarze Substanz beinhaltete.

Er verstaute es in seiner Brusttasche und wandte sich zum Gehen…

Doch ein mittelgroßer Mann in Wachuniform versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?"

Die Stimme des Wachmannes klang hell und beruhigend.

Groady erinnerte sich bei ihrem Klang an seinen alten Professor an der Universität.

Der Professor ging immer durch die Reihen der Studenten, wobei sein ellenlanger, weißer Rauschebart wild umher wedelte.

Ein Klicken riss ihn aus seinem Tagtraum.

Als er sich wieder konzentrierte, lag der Wachmann tot auf dem Boden und aus einer Kopfwunde strömte Blut.

Und vor ihm stand eine komplett in schwarz gekleidete Frau.

„Nun gib mir die Probe, Kleiner!"

„Die Probe ist Regierungseigentum…"

„Jaja, das Gesülze kenn ich, das turnt mich leider nicht an, schade."

Sie drückte ab.

Die Kugel traf ihn an der Stirn und sein lebloser Körper knickte nach hinten weg.

Die Frau bückte sich, nahm das Reagenzglas an sich und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„_Auftrag ausgeführt."_

-------


	4. Drohung

**KAPITEL 04 – Drohung**

_18.08.2014_

_White House, Oral Office, Washington D.C., 04:55h_

„Mr. President, entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Sir, aber das hier sollten sie sich anhören."

„Worum geht es, Isaac?"

„Wir haben so eben diese Aufzeichnung zugespielt bekommen. Es geht um einen Anschlag mit Versuchschemikalien des Chemastrac Chemistry Labs."

„Versuchschemikalien?"

„Nun, Sir, um es genau zu sagen, es handelt sich um radioaktives Material, welches mit mutieren Viren versetzt wurde."

Der Präsident schluckte.

„Wie hoch wären die Opferzahlen und welche Gefahr bestünde für das Land?"

„Gehen wir vom Worst-Case-Szenario aus, so rechnen wir vorläufig mit einer gemittelten Opferzahl von…"

Isaac legt eine kurze Pause ein, was unnatürlich für ihn war.

„Wie viele, Isaac?"

„Über 10 Millionen, Sir."

Der Präsident keuchte.

„Gott steh uns bei."

„Sir, es kommt leider noch schlimmer. Durch die radioaktive Verstrahlung und der übergreifenden Viren, würden innerhalb weniger Stunden weitere 40 Millionen Menschen sterben."

Howard L. Longensworth verschlug es die Sprache.

_Über 50 Millionen Opfer innerhalb weniger Stunden? 1/6 der gesamten amerikanischen Bevölkerung?_

„Spielen Sie mir die Aufnahme vor."

_**Guten Tag, Mr. President.**_

_**Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht in einer wichtigen Sitzung.**_

_**Nun, wie auch immer, ich bin der Meinung, dass Sie wissen sollten, dass ich im Besitz nuklearen Materials bin und vorhabe, es auf amerikanischen Boden gegen die Zivilbevölkerung einzusetzen.**_

_**Sie wollen sicher wissen, warum dies alles?**_

_**Nun, ganz einfach:**_

_**I**__ch…_

Die Aufnahme rauschte.

Als das Rauschen nach einer Ewigkeit aufhörte, war die Aufnahme am Ende angelangt.

_D__**a Sie dies hier nun gehört haben, wünsche ich Ihnen noch ein angenehmen Tag und verabschiede mich von Ihnen, Mr. President.**_

_**Oh, und, bevor ich es vergesse, die Bombe geht in weniger als 4 Stunden hoch.**_

_**Und damit Sie sehen, dass ich es ernst meine, habe ich mir erlaubt ihnen eine kleine Überraschung zukommen zu lassen.**_

_**Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. President.**_

Mit einem Klicken beendete sich die Aufnahme und nur ein paar Sekunden später fingen Isaac und Longensworth an zu husten und zu keuchen.

Sie brachen auf den Boden des Oral Offices zusammen.

Das Letzte was sie sahen, waren Leute vom Sicherheitsdienst, die in das Büro gestürmt kamen und wie wild in ihre Funkgeräte brüllten.

Dann schlossen sich ihre Augen…

-------


	5. Lagerhalle

**KAPITEL 05 – Lagerhalle**

_18.08.2014 _

_Irgendwo am Rande von Washington D.C., 05:10h _

Die Attentäterin bewegte sich schneller werdend auf eine verlassene Lagerhalle am Rande der Stadtgrenze zu.

Die Halle sah von außen stark heruntergekommen aus. Außen waren hunderte von Graffiti aufgesprayt worden, die unter anderem auf vulgäre Sprache hindeuteten. Vermutlich waren es einfach mal wieder nur Jugendliche, die sich wichtig machen wollten.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen und vor ihr eröffnete sich ein dunkler und auf den ersten Blick leerer Raum.

Plötzlich ertönte aus einer Ecke des Raumes eine metallern klingende Stimme.

„Haben Sie die Probe?"

„Ja."

Sie nahm das Reagenzglas aus ihrer Tasche und hob es hoch. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie das Fläschen hoch hob, wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur ihre alte Angewohnheit aus der Army-Zeit.

„Haben Sie mein Geld?"

Eine alte, funzlig leuchtende Lampe ging an und ihr fahler Lichtschein erleuchtete einen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, auf dem ein schwarzer Aktenkoffer lag.

„Legen Sie die Probe neben den Aktenkoffer. Dann öffnen Sie den Koffer und nehmen ihr Geld. Zwei Millionen US-Dollar in kleinen unnummerierten und gebrauchten Scheinen, wie vereinbart."

Sie legte die Probe auf den Tisch und öffnete den Koffer.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell:

Bevor sie überhaupt begriff, was passierte, strömte Gas aus dem Koffer und in ihre Lungen.

Nur Sekundenbruchteile später fing ihr ganzer Körper an zu zucken und Schaum trat aus ihren Mundwinkeln hervor.

Und nach wenigen Augenblicken, die nicht einmal Sekunden dauerten, hörte ihr Herz auf zu schlagen…

Ihr Körper fiel leblos zu Boden und als er den Boden berührte, ertönte ein blechernes Lachen…

------

_Eingang FBI HQ, Washington D.C., 05:15h_

Mac Queter schaute an dem doch imponierend hohen und gläsernen Gebäude hoch.

Irgendwie erstaunte es ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue, wie auffällig und gleichzeitig normal dieses Gebäude aussah.

Er senkte den Kopf wieder und wollte gerade das FBI Hauptquartier betreten, als ein vorbei fahrendes Motorrad sich auffällig schnell näherte.

Er drehte sich um.

_Eine Harley, was für ein Modell…_

Insgeheim hatte er eine Schwäche für Motorräder, doch er konnte sich keins leisten – Staatsgehalt…

Sein Fuß trat auf die nächste Stufe, als ihn kräftige Stöße nach vorne warfen.

Bevor er auch nur noch ein weiteres Wort denken konnte, lag sein toter Körper bereits auf der Treppe.

Wachmänner kamen angelaufen und suchten das Motorrad und seinen Fahrer, doch dieser war schon verschwunden…

--------


	6. Anfang

**KAPITEL 06 – **Anfang

_15.08.2014_

_FBI HQ, Washington D.C., 15:30h_

"Und hier sehen Sie einen genauen Lageplan des Labors. Ihr Zielobjekt befindet sich in Sektor 14L2. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig, das Zielobjekt ist radioaktiv und verseucht."

„Also, kurz gesagt: Reingehen, Zielobjekt herausholen und fertig, ja? Wo ist der Haken bei der Sache?"

Mac Queter schüttelte vor Unglauben den Kopf.

_Wie verrückt war dieser Mann eigentlich?_

„Wann geht es los?"

Queter schaute auf den Einsatzplan.

„Am 18.08. in der Nacht… - Wie gesagt, das Labor ist in feindliche Kontrolle gefallen, daher hat ihr Auftrag eine hohe Sicherheitsstufe erhalten, was bedeutet, dass ihre Schüsse tödlich sein werden. Bitte gehen Sie sparsam mit der Munition um, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, Jonas."

Der Mann lächelte nur…

* * *

_15.08.2014_

_FBI HQ, Washington D.C., 15:20h_

Mac Queter griff nach dem Telefon, als es klingelte.

„_Es ist soweit, Queter. Erledigen Sie es."_

Ohne, dass er auch nur ein einfaches „Ja" sagen konnte, hatte der andere Mann schon aufgelegt.

Aber darum musste er sich keine Gedanken machen, nicht für das Geld, was er dafür bekam.

Was kümmerte es ihn, ob ein paar unschuldige Menschen sterben mussten. Jeder starb irgendwann.

Mit einem Achselzucken nahm er seinen präparierten Einsatzbefehl und öffnete seine Tür.

Die Einsatzbesprechung wartete…

* * *

_17.08.2014_

_Arlington Street, Corner 4th Avenue, Washington D.C., 20:11h_

"Aufwachen, Liebling. Es ist schon acht Uhr durch, du Langschläfer."

Emanuel Largo versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, doch sie wollten nicht aufgehen.

„Noch ein paar Minuten, Schatz. Ich steh dann gleich auf…"

Helen Largo drehte sich um und winkte Sarah, ihrer Tochter, dass sie kommen sollte.

Und im nächsten Moment spritzte eiskaltes Wasser auf Emanuels Gesicht.

Seine Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und er prustete.

„Ihr gemeinen… Also gut, ihr habt gewonnen, ich stehe auf."

Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und schlupfte in seine Pantoffeln.

„Was gibt es denn heute Leckeres zum Frühstück?"

Seine Frau schmunzelte.

„Du meinst wohl, Abendessen…"

-----

_Eine halbe Stunde später…_

„Na, Schatz, wie wärs? Ein paar Stunden habe ich ja noch bis ich zur Arbeit muss…"

Seine Hände berührten zärtlich ihre Brüste.

Helen errötete.

„Ohh, Emanuel, nicht jetzt vor deiner Tochter…"

„Du hast Recht."

Mit einem kleinen Schubser beförderte er Sarah aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihr ab.

Sie fiel in seine Arme und seufzte wohlig.

„Du alter Charmeur, du."

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, bereits in der Erwartung des darauf Folgenden…

------

_23:41h_

Dr. Largo umarmte noch einmal seine Tochter und küsste seine Frau, dann betrat er die Straße und stieg in seinen Wagen – auf dem Weg ins Chemastrac Chemstry Lab.

------------------


	7. Krankenhausbesuch

_**Die Zeit war reif für Veränderungen…**_

_**Es musste etwas geschehen, was die Menschen wach rütteln konnte.**_

_**Und es musste bald geschehen!**_

**KAPITEL 07 – **Krankenhausbesuch

_18.08.2014_

_Bethesda Militärkrankenhaus, Washington D.C., 06:18h_

Pfleger liefen durch die steril gehaltenen Gänge des Krankenhauses.

„Beeilt euch. Schnell!"

Überall waren Ärzte und Sicherheitsbeamte zu sehen, denn in Zimmer 15-3 lag der bisher wohl bekannteste VIP-Verletzte in der Geschichte des Krankenhauses, H.L. Longensworth…

Die Apparaturen, die um sein Bett standen, piepten wie verrückt.

Der Präsident befand sich auf der Schwelle ins Koma, dem lebendigen Tod.

Auf seiner Stirn perlten Schweißtropfen und seine Atmung war schnell und aufgeregt.

„Aufgrund seiner rasenden Pupillen und einer Entzündung des Ellektinarius penarelus (?) würde ich auf eine Kohlenstoffmonoxid-Vergiftung tippen. Genaueres können wir erst später sagen."

„Wie sind seine Überlebenschancen?"

„Sind Sie denn ein Bekannter oder Angehöriger von Mr. Longensworth?"

„Verdammt nein. Hören Sie, Dr. …"

Sein Blick streifte das Namensschild des Arztes.

„Dr. Baxter. Ihr Patient ist verdammt nochmal der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika!"

„Hören Sie, ich bin ein Arzt und muss mich an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht halten. Und bei mir ist jeder meiner Patienten gleich gestellt, klar?"

„Dr. Baxter, ich bin der persönliche Sekretär des Präsidenten. Langt das denn nicht?"

„Nein. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich."

Dr. Baxter wandte sich zum Gehen, doch der Mann hielt ihn auf.

„Dr. Baxter, also entweder Sie klären mich jetzt auf der Stelle über den Zustand des Präsidenten auf oder ich sorge dafür, dass Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung entlassen werden und ihre Arztlizenz verlieren. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"

Baxter nickte langsam und schluckte.

„Nun, gut… Mr. Longensworth ist dem Koma sehr nahe. Wenn er innerhalb der nächsten Stunden nicht aufwacht, dann sehe ich keine großen Chancen mehr für ihn."

„Sie meinen, er würde sterben?"

„J-Ja. Es tut mir Leid."

Plötzlich schrie der andere Mann ihn an.

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, BAXTER! Er ist noch nicht tot! Also verschonen Sie mich mit ihrem „Es tut mir ja so Leid"-Gesäusel!"

„Ja, entschuldigen Sie."

Während Baxter sich umdrehte und ein bisschen schnell als sonst wegging, taumelte der Sekretär ein paar Schritte zurück gegen die Wand.

Ihm wurde jetzt erst die Tragweite der Worte des Doktors klar.

Er stöhnte und sackte in die Knie.

„Gott steh uns bei…"

Was niemand sah, war die dunkel gekleidete Person, die sich in eine Nische des Flures drückte und sich ruhig verhielt.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie hörte, was der Doktor gesagt hat…

------


	8. Der Hintermann

**KAPITEL 08 – **DerHintermann

Er trug einen perfekt sitzenden, maßgeschneiderten, schwarzen Anzug von Armani mit dazu passenden schwarzen Schuhen.

Eine goldene Rolex hing an seinem Handgelenk und in seiner Hosentasche war ein Päckchen Zigaretten.

Sein Name war Alex Mayfert. Er war um die dreißig Jahre alt, einer der reichsten Männer der Welt und seine attraktive Frau Victoria war Senatorin der Vereinigten Staaten.

Nun, sie kam wahrscheinlich nicht zuletzt durch ihre Rundungen in den Senat, aber wen interessierte das? Er gehörte so zu den obersten 100 der Gesellschaft.

Zwar ermittelte die Staatsanwaltschaft wegen Steuerhinterziehung und Veruntreuung von Firmengeldern gegen ihn, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht – solang sie nicht seine anderen Machenschaften entdeckten…

Ein Fotograf stellte sich ihm in den Weg und fragte ihn mach einem Foto mit seiner liebreizenden Gattin.

Mayfert nickte knapp und posierte vor der Kamera.

Victoria küsste ihn, ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Erdbeere. Doch ihm war es egal, er verspürte schon seit geraumer Zeit keine Gefühle mehr für seine Frau.

Ihr Liebesleben war nur noch eine Scharade für die Presse. Und der einzige Grund, warum er sie noch vögelte, war, dass sie einfach mit ihren Rundungen wie ein Top-Model aussah.

Er und Victoria stiegen in seine Limousine und ihr Chauffeur fuhr die beiden zu ihrem nächsten Termin, dem Besuch im Krankenhaus.

Den Besuch beim Präsidenten…

-------

_Zehn Minuten später…_

Der Wagen hielt vor dem Krankenhaus und die beiden stiegen aus.

Als Victoria die Tür hinter sich schloss, geschah es.

Sechs bewaffnete Männer sprangen aus einem noch fahrenden Van und rannten auf die Senatorin und ihren Mann zu.

Schüsse fielen und Tränengas wurde geworfen.

Als sich der Nebel endlich lichtete und die ersten Sicherheitsleute angerannt kamen, war alles schon vorbei.

Die Männer waren samt Van und Senatorin mit Gatten verschwunden…

------


	9. Verräter in den eigenen Reihen

**KAPITEL 09 – **Verräter in den eigenen Reihen

_13000 Meilen über dem atlantischen Ozean, 06:30h_

„Mr. Vice President, die Geheimdienstleiter verlangen umgehend eine Videokonferenz. Soll ich sie durchstellen?"

„_Alle_ Geheimdienstleiter?"

„Nun, Sir, es handelt sich um das FBI, den CIA, das DOD und einer Anti-Terror-Einheit."

„Gut, stellen Sie sie durch. Sichere Leitung mit der Priorität Beta."

Er drehte sich um und blickte den verantwortlichen Agenten ins Gesicht.

„Nun, worum geht es, Gentleman?"

Ein hagerer, kurzhaariger Mann trat vor und schluckte. Beim Loseziehen musste er wohl verloren haben.

„Sir, ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass gegen den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika heute gegen knapp 5 Uhr morgens ein Anschlag verübt wurde. Er liegt nun bewusstlos und nahe dem Koma im Bethesda Militärkrankenhaus."

Der Vize-Präsident schluckte und holt tief Luft.

„Ein Anschlag, sagen Sie? Wird er es überleben?"

„Die Ärzte sind sich nicht sicher, Sir."

Er musste sich umdrehen.

Die Geheimdienstleiter dachten wohl, er müsste erst einmal seine Fassung wieder erlangen, doch in Wirklichkeit lächelte er.

Endlich würde dieser selbstverliebte Trottel von Präsident sterben. Und er würde ins weiße Haus ziehen können.

Davon träumte er schon lange, vor allem wollte einmal in seinem Leben das Oral Office live sehen und auch ein paar schöne Dinge dort mit seiner Frau anstellen…

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, legte eine trauernde Miene auf und drehte sich wieder zum Bildschirm.

„Aber dass war nicht alles, oder?"

Nun sprach der Leiter des CIA.

„Nein, Sir. Weiterhin haben wir eine nukleare Terrorbedrohung, die sich in diesem Moment wohl für den ersten Anschlag vorbereitet und soeben wurde vor dem Bethesda Krankenhaus die Familie Mayfert entführt."

Der Vize-Präsident keuchte.

„Um es kurz zu machen, Gentleman, Sie halten mich auf dem Laufenden und ich soll Ihnen Vollmachten geben?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen jetzt noch groß vertrauen? Das FBI hat damals zu Weihnachten 2009 versagt, der CIA hat eine lange Geschichte voller Pleiten und Rückschläge, um nur wenige zu nennen: Die fast völlige Vernichtung des CIA in den Jahren 1975/1976, all die misslungenen Attentate und dann noch damals der außenpolitische Skandal, als ein CIA-Agent Friedensgespräche mit dem Irak führte…

Der DOD hat versagt, was die Bewachung seiner Hochsicherheitsgefängnisse angeht und sämtlich Anti-Terror-Einheiten hatten am 11.09.2001 versagt. Nennen Sie mir einen guten Grund, warum ich Ihnen nun derartige Vollmachten geben sollte!"

Es herrschte kurz betretenes Schweigen, dann erhob sich eine Person, die bisher im Schatten geblieben war und wandte sich dem Vize-Präsidenten zu.

„Nun, Sir dafür gibt es zwei gute Gründe."

Der Mann war schon etwas älter und konnte daher auch einen, wie er fand, rüpelhafteren Ton anwenden.

„Der Erste wäre der, dass Sie sonst für den Tod von über 50 Millionen Opfer mitverantwortlich wären und zweitens, dass ihr eigener Sicherheitsdienst Sie jetzt festnehmen müsste, wegen Akzeptanz von Terrorismus in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Also, Sir, sind wir uns einig?"

Ein nervöses Zucken seiner Augenlider begleitet sein nervös heraus gequetschtes „Ja".

Er drückte einen roten Knopf auf dem Tisch und die Videoübertragung endete.

„Lassen Sie mich für ein paar Stunden allein. Ich brauche jetzt Ruhe und etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken."

Die beiden Sicherheitskräfte nickten und verließen das Arbeitszimmer.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, trank der Vize-Präsident lächelnd einen großen Schluck Scotch…

-------


	10. Schreckliche Erkenntnis

**KAPITEL 10 – **Schreckliche Erkenntnis

_Irgendwo in Washington D.C., 6:45h_

Sie befand sich in einem dunklen Raum.

Vermutlich in einem Keller.

Es roch nach Benzin und der Boden war feucht und rutschig.

„Alex? Schatz, geht es Dir gut?"

Sie wartete, doch es kam keine Antwort.

„Alex? Kannst Du mich hören?"

Immer noch keine Antwort.

Ihre Stimme wurde unkontrollierter und sie fing an zu schreien.

„ALEX? ALEX!"

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verspürte sie etwas wie Angst und was sie selbst erstaunte, auch Angst um ihren Mann. Echte Angst.

Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern, sie wollte nur noch fort. Fort aus diesem Keller. Fort. Fort…

Doch eine massive verschlossene Ebenholztür versperrte ihr den Weg in die mögliche Freiheit.

Nun zitterte schon ihr ganzer Körper vor Angst.

Sie wollte schreien, doch es drang kein Laut aus ihrer Kehle.

Sie war wie gelähmt, ein Gefühl, welches sie noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Victoria Mayfert war in Reichtum aufgewachsen.

Als sie gerade mal fünf Jahre alt war, besap sie schon drei riesengroße Zimmer samt Bediensteten für sich allein.

Zu ihrem achten Geburtstag bekam sie ihren eigenen Ponyhof zusammen mit dem Pony, was sie sich schon lange gewünscht hatte. Es hieß Chantale und war anmutig weiß mit goldenen Strähnen.

Mit zehn Jahren hatte sie schon Privatlehrer und als sie sich mit vierzehn Jahren das erste Mal richtig verliebt hatte, aber ihr angebeteter Jungenschwarm sie abwies, verklagte sie ihn und seine Familie auf 10.000 Dollar Schmerzensgeld.

Ihr war es egal, dass die Familie des Jungen damit pleite ging und ihre komplette Existenz zerstört worden war.

Auch hatte sie nur hämisch gelacht, als sie wenige Tage später in der Zeitung las, dass sich der Junge das Leben genommen hatte.

Ihr war dies alles egal, sie hatte einfach alles gehabt und konnte sich deshalb benehmen wie sie wollte.

Alle gehorchten ihr, sie bestimmte, was lief.

Mit achtzehn Jahren hatte sie trotz ihrer miserablen Noten, die meist ungenügend waren, ein Harvard-Abschlussdiplom bekommen.

Auch wenn es eigentlich nicht verdient war, gab sie damit mächtig an und bezeichnete alle anderen als total dumm.

Dabei konnte sie die einfachsten Sachen nicht. Sie verdrängte alles nur und ihr Geld half ihr überall.

Nun war sie 24 Jahre alt, hatte Rundungen wie ein Top-Model und war mit Alex Mayfert, einem der 100 mächtigsten Männer der Welt, verheiratet.

Es war schlimmer als der reinste Horror für sie, jetzt in einem dreckigen Keller zu sein und dann noch als Gefangene.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Falsches getan hatte und dass sie doch etwas für Alex empfand – zumindest in dieser Situation.

Tränen rannen ihren wunderschönen und sonst geschmeidigen Wangen herunter.

„ALEX!"

Sie schrie voller Trauer und Schmerz, sie war schon jetzt eine gebrochene Frau…

------

_Gleichzeitig, zwei Stockwerke über Victorias Gefängnis…_

Alex Mayfert blickte erregt auf den Monitor.

_Wie sie weinte und schrie… Hatte diese Schlampe nun doch endlich kapiert, was für ein Miststück sie wirklich war?_

Ein Mann mit einer olivfarbenen Sturmmaske trat an seine Seite.

„Boss, das Gebäude ist gesichert."

„Gut, haben Sie die Probe?"

„Ja, mein Mann hat sie soeben abgeliefert."

„Und die Attentäterin?"

„Tot, wie sie es wollten."

„Sehr schön. Dann kann Operation ‚Final Siege' endlich beginnen. Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Tag gewartet…"

-----


	11. Eheprobleme

**KAPITEL 11 – **Eheprobleme

„Wer sind Sie?"

Nichts geschah.

„Sagen Sie mir wenigstens, was Sie wollen. Wenn es Geld ist, mein Mann hat Milliarden, er wird Sie bezahlen. Ich bitte Sie!"

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

Wütend trat sie mit ihrem Fuß gegen die steinerne Wand.

Der Schmerz kam sofort.

Sie schrie auf.

Dann endlich, nach, wie es ihr vorkam, endlos langen Minuten, ertönte eine Stimme aus einem an der Decke hängenden Lautsprecher.

„Victoria. Ich hoffe, der Fuß tut sehr weh."

„A-Alex, bist Du das?"

„Ja, mein _Schatz_."

Der ironische Unterton in seiner kühlen Stimme ließ sie frösteln.

„Alex, ich bitte Dich. Ich liebe Dich doch. Bitte hilf mir. Bitte!"

„Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen, oder, du dummes Miststück?"

„Was kapiert? Was, Alex? Alex, bitte."

„Hör auf zu betteln, du hast es gar nicht verdient zu betteln. Und ich habe Dich entführen lassen."

Schrecken und Furcht traten in ihr Gesicht und sie keuchte.

„Aber du, du wurdest doch auch…?"

„Ein einfaches Ablenkungsmanöver. Aber selbst mit deinem Harvard-Abschlusszeugnis bist du zu dumm, um das zu erkennen…"

„Warum, Alex? Warum…?"

Ihre Stimme war nun fast schon nur noch ein leises sanftes Hauchen…

„Warum? Warum?"

Er lachte.

„Ganz einfach, Vic. Du bist in Reichtum aufgewachsen, hattest alles gehabt und wurdest für deine Dummheit sogar noch belohnt. Ich hingegen musste mir meinen ganzen Reichtum hart erkämpfen, während Du Spaß daran gefunden hattest, das Leben anderer Menschen zu zerstören. Selbst, als wir geheiratet haben, hast Du mir noch mein Geld aus der Tasche gezogen. Ich wollte mich von Dir scheiden lassen, doch was für ein schlechtes Licht hätte das auf mich geworfen… Und da ich heute eh von der Bildfläche verschwinden muss, kann ich dich gleich auch ‚verschwinden' lassen… Nur du wirst den heutigen Tag nicht überleben!"

Sie sackte auf den Kellerboden.

Ihr war schwindlig, sie konnte nicht sagen warum, aber sie erschauerte vor dem Plan ihres Mannes.

Ihr Herz raste und sie fing an, sich selbst zu bemitleiden.

Doch für Selbstmitleid war es zu spät…

Alex Mayfert hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst und er würde ihn verwirklichen…

-------


	12. Witwe

**KAPITEL 12 – **Witwe

_Arlington Street, Corner 4th Avenue, Washington D.C., 06:50h_

Es klopfte.

Helen Largo öffnete die Tür.

„Ja?"

Ihr Lächeln war warm und sanft.

Vor der Tür standen zwei Beamte in Marine-Uniform.

„Miss Hellen Largo?"

„Ja?"

Sie nahmen ihre Mützen ab und in diesem Moment ahnte sie, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste.

„Ma'am, es tut uns schrecklich leid, aber wir müssen Ihnen mitteilen, dass ihr Mann heute gegen 01:30h verstorben ist."

Helen Largo stöhnte und musste sich gegen die Tür stützen.

„Oh mein Gott… Wie?"

Der eine Mann räusperte sich.

„Er wurde von einem Eindringling im Chemielabor umgebracht. Es tut mir Leid."

Helen kippte um und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.

Der Schock war zu groß für sie.

-------


	13. Traumwelten

**KAPITEL 13 – **Traumwelten

Die Lichter schienen hell.

Doch als er genauer hinschaute, sah er, dass alles weiß war.

Es gab keine Wände, kein Nichts, alles war einfach nur ein großes weißes Etwas…

Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er im Himmel sein konnte.

Doch irgendwie hatte er sich den Himmel anders vorgestellt. Wolkiger, fröhlicher und mit Engeln, die sich um Einen kümmern würden.

Aber alles was er sehen konnte, war…

Weiß.

Überall nur Weiß.

Dann, in den hinteren Gefilden, tauchte etwas Schwarzes auf.

Es war keine Person, aber es kam schnell näher…

Er wich ein paar Schritte zurück, stieß jedoch gegen eine schwarze Wand.

Und als er sich erneut umsah, schossen vielerorts um ihn herum schwarze Wände aus dem Boden.

Plötzlich war das Weiß verschwunden und er war umgeben von Schwarz.

Es umgab ihn, umwob ihn, erfüllte ihn.

_Ahhh!_

Mit seinem schrei öffnete er die Augen und das Schwarz war verschwunden.

Doch er befand sich schon wieder im nächsten Traum und am Horizont kam diesmal etwas Rotes auf ihn zu.

H.L. Longensworth wandelte von Traumwelt zu Traumwelt, in denen er sich seinen schlimmsten Ängsten stellen musste.

Er rang mit dem Tod…

-------


	14. Illusion

**KAPITEL 14 - **Illusion

_13002 Meilen über dem atlantischen Ozean, 06:55h_

Der Vize-Präsident jubelte innerlich.

_Alles hatte geklappt – bis jetzt…_

_Bald würde er Präsident sein._

In seinem Kopf spielten sich Illusionen ab, in denen er an dem so begehrten Schreibtisch sitzen würde, über Amerika bestimmen würde…

Und worauf er sich am meisten freute, war, endlich den berühmten roten Knopf zu sehen.

Und er würde ihn drücken…

_Der Präsident ging viel zu sanft mit Terroristenländern wie dem Iran, Irak oder Afghanistan um. Er würde dies ändern. Er, allein er würde die schon Jahrzehnte andauernden Kriege beenden und dann wäre Amerika das einzige Land auf der Welt, welches wichtig wäre. Und er wäre das absolute Oberhaupt…_

Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm. Ein wohliger Schauder riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen und er schenkte sich noch einen Scotch ein.

--------


	15. Endgültige Entscheidung

**KAPITEL 15 – **Endgültige Entscheidung

_Irgendwo in Washington D.C., 06:57h_

Alex Mayfert richtete die Waffe auf ihr Gesicht.

Victoria war geknebelt und an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Das Einzige, was ihn störte, waren ihre Augen.

Voller Entsetzen und Furcht blickte sie ihn an.

Sein Finger zuckte und er ergötzte sich an diesem Anblick, wenn sie bei jedem Zucken den Tod vor Augen hatte.

Es erfüllte ihn mit einer Art perversen Glückgefühls.

Und dann drückte er ab…

-------

Ihr Körper wurde zurück gestoßen.

Die Wucht des Aufpralls reichte aus, um ein tiefes, aber nicht sehr lautes Echo in dem sonst leeren Keller hervor zu rufen.

Aus einer Wunde in ihrem Bauch floss Blut.

_Alex hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, ihr kaltblütig in den Kopf zu schießen._

Doch was sie dachte, war komplett falsch.

Alex Mayfert wollte sie verbluten und leiden sehen.

Ihr Blick ging nach unten und sie keuchte.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war grauenhaft.

All das Blut…

Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf ihren Ehemann, ihren Mörder.

Dieser lächelte gehässig.

Es gefiel ihm, sie langsam aber sicher verbluten zu sehen.

Und dann nahm er ihr aus hämischer Überlegenheit auch noch den Knebel ab.

Mit letzter Kraft öffnete Victoria ihre Lippen und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

„A-Alex… Ich hoffe, das hier…"

Sie musste schlucken.

„…Das hier fällt… fällt auf dich zu-zurück."

Er lachte nur über ihre Worte und während er noch lachte, fühlte er ein aufregendes Kribbeln.

Es verstärkte sich immer mehr, als es mit Victoria Mayfert zu Ende ging.

Und ihm war klar, dass es sie jetzt jede Sekunde ihren letzten Atemzug machen würde.

Es erschien ihm fast wie eine endlose Zeit, bis es geschah.

Ihr Brustkorb hob sich an und senkte sich wieder.

Und mit dieser kleinen Bewegung war ihr Schicksal besiegelt.

Ihr Kopf sackte auf ihre Schultern und ihr Körper hörte auf zu zucken.

Sie war tot.

Und Alex empfand erneut eine Art Glücksgefühl und Freude.

Fröhlich pfeifend wandte er der Leiche seiner Frau den Rücken zu und verließ den Keller.

Er hatte noch Wichtiges zu tun…

--------


	16. Erstes Date

**KAPITEL 16 – **Erstes Date

_Apartment 417, Brightoner Avenue, Washington D.C., 07:24h_

Der Spiegel glänzte.

Ian besah sich oft im Spiegel.

Seine makellosen Gesichtszüge fielen ihm wie immer ins Auge.

Er wusch sich heute besonders gründlich und benutzte mehr Deodorant als üblich.

Grund war eine Bekanntschaft, die er vor Kurzem gemacht hatte.

Sie hieß Jeanne.

_Ein wunderschöner Name…_

Vor ein paar Tagen war er in einem überfüllten Restaurant essen gegangen und da alle Plätze besetzt waren, hatte sich eine junge Frau zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt und sie waren in ein Gespräch geraten.

Schließlich tauschten sie gegenseitig ihre Nummern aus und als er sie gestern angerufen hatte, hatte sie _Ja_ gesagt.

Ihr beider erstes Date!

Er wollte sie um halb Neun abholen und mit ihr shoppen gehen. Halb Neun war zwar vielleicht ein bisschen früh, aber so würden die beiden noch den ganzen restlichen Tag zusammen verbringen können.

Er witterte seine Chance auf ein gegenseitiges Näherkommen…

Seine Augen fingen Feuer vor Glück und Vorfreude.

Sie war so verdammt sexy, heißer noch als die weiblichen Filmstars, die er bisher begehrt hatte.

Er blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster und genoss die aufgehende Sonne mit ihren ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

Die Blätter regten sich spielerisch in dem leichten Wind, der nun schon seit einigen Tagen in Washington D.C. wehte.

Man wollte es kaum glauben, doch es war einer der besten und angenehmsten Mittsommer seit 45 Jahren in Amerika.

Ian wandte seinen Blick wieder von der atemberaubenden Aussicht seines Apartments ab und nahm seinen Rasierer in die Hand.

Jeanne wollte sicher keine rauen Bartstoppeln fühlen, wenn sie ihn küsste…

Außerdem fühlte er sich eh besser und irgendwie freier, wenn er rasiert war.

Das kratzende Geräusch des Rasiergerätes zog ihn in seinen Bann.

_Krsch… Zsch… Krsch…_

---------


	17. Freundschaftsdienst

**KAPITEL 17 – **Freundschaftsdienst

_New York City, 07:29h_

_In seiner Todesnachricht stand der Name, die sie alle das Fürchten lehren sollte. Der Name von…_

Weiter kam Walther Sankler nicht, denn das Telefon schrillte.

_Konnte man denn nirgendwo einfach mal ein bisschen Ruhe haben?_

Mürrisch nahm er den Hörer ab und antwortete barsch.

„Ja?"

Die andere Stimme klang vertraut.

„Es hat begonnen, Walther."

Walther wurde aufmerksamer und lauschte den nächsten Worten des Anrufers mit Wachsamkeit.

Er kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er das Folgende nicht wiederholen würde.

Es war sein alter Freund und Collegemitbewohner Alex.

„Wie lange noch?"

Alex antwortete knapp.

„Noch ein paar Stunden."

Dann hörte man nur noch ein belegt-Zeichen in der Leitung.

Walther Sankler legte den Hörer auf und begann seine Sachen zu packen…

---------


	18. Windhauch

**KAPITEL 18 - **Windhauch

Nationaler Park, Washington D.C., 07:31h

Die Blätter raschelten.

Das Geräusch war angenehm und der kaum vorkommende leichte Wind strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.

Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass etwas ihn so wohlfühlen hätte lassen können.

Ein letzter Atemzug und dann wandte er sich ab.

„_Irgendwie schade…"_, dachte er, als er sich erneut bewusst wurde, dass dies wohl das letzte Mal für all diese Jogger und Passanten sein würde, eine solche Luft einatmen zu können – zumindest hier in Amerika.

Auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum er plötzlich lachte, tat er es. Sein Lachen klang in die Luft und ein kleines Mädchen, was nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand, lächelte ihn darauf hin an.

Und Alex Mayfert fühlte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtige Freude in sich aufkommen…

----------------

Washington D.C., 07:19h

Als er wieder das Hochhaus betrat und den 2. Stock anvisierte, strich er sich selbstverliebt durch die Haare.

Und tatsächlich, da war es wieder, dieser wohlige Schauer, dieses warme Gefühl.

Er hatte es jetzt schon auf eine Art vermisst.

Alex Mayfert hatte einen seiner weichen Momente.

_Eben hatte er noch seine Frau umgebracht, dann ging er im Park spazieren und jetzt sehnte er sich sogar nach einem wohligen Schauer…_

_Was war bloß los mit ihm? Was nur?_

---------


	19. Vanishing Process

**KAPITEL 19 – **„Vanishing Process"

Der Schmerz war zu viel für sie.

Er drang in ihren Kopf und in ihr pochendes Herz.

Schmerz. Unheilbarer Schmerz. Endgültiger Schmerz.

Alles wurde grau, Tränen liefen über ihre zarten Wangen.

Und mit einer abschließenden Sekunde schloss sie die Autotür und stellte den Motor an.

Sie machte es sich bequem und lächelte.

Und tatsächlich, der Schmerz ließ nach. Ihre Lider schlossen sich und ihre Welt wurde das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wieder richtig farbenfroh und so warm.

Ein wohliger Schauer lief über den Rücken.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie fühlte sich wohl.

Sie ließ los, sie ließ das irdische Leben los und war bereit in ein besseres, weit angenehmeres Leben über zu gehen.

Sie wollte ihr Schicksal besiegeln und ihr Wille hatte sie schon vor Monaten verlassen.

Und dann wurde alles weiß in ihrem Kopf und eine Stille machte sich breit.

Eine angenehme Ruhe.

Ein Traum. Ein Wunder. _Das_ Leben…

Doch plötzlich wurde alles wieder grau und an ihren Armen und Beinen wurde gezerrt. Sie hörte Stimmen.

_Wo war die Ruhe?_

„Wir haben Sie!"

„Mrs. Largo, Sie sind jetzt in Sicherheit."

Sie wusste nicht, wer da gerade mit ihr sprach. Doch eines wusste sie genau, nämlich, dass dieser Jemand soeben ihr Leben zerstört hatte.

„**WARUM HABEN SIE DAS GETAN? WARUM LASSEN SIE MICH NICHT STERBEN? BIN ICH ETWA SOGAR ZU UNWÜRDIG ZUM STERBEN? HÄ!? WARUM NUR? WARUM? Ich war gerade so glücklich und SIE mussten ja alles kaputt machen, ich hasse Sie!!!"**

Sie nahm das Etwas, was neben ihr lag und warf es nach dem Unbekannten.

Dann brach sie auf der Straße zusammen und weinte.

Sie weinte, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte.

Ihr alter Schmerz war verschwunden, doch ein neuer, noch viel größerer Schmerz hatte sie erfasst.

Ein Schmerz, der so schlimm war, dass sie es nicht aushielt.

Ihr Körper fing an zu zucken und als sie merkte, dass sie schlussendlich doch noch in ein besseres Leben über gehen konnte, kam ihr Lächeln wieder.

Und in den letzten Sekunden, bevor sie starb, lachte sie herzhaft.

Ein herzhaftes, lautes, unschuldiges Lachen.

Und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, verschied sie.

Ihre Seele war erlöst von allen irdischen Problemen, erlöst von dieser schrecklichen, menschenfeindlichen, ungerechten, verdammten Welt.

Helen Largo war glücklich, auch wenn man es ihrer leblosen Hülle nicht mehr ansehen konnte.

Sie war endlich glücklich…

Glücklich.

------


	20. Wendung

**KAPITEL 20 – **Wendung

_Bathesda Militärkrankenhaus, 07:20h_

Peter Baur saß vor dem Zimmer, in dem der Präsident gerade um sein Leben kämpfte. Ehrlich gesagt wunderte er sich im Moment eher über diese Formulierung: „Ums Leben kämpfen."

_Na klar, wenn Leute wie z.B. Jack Bauer um ihr Leben kämpfen, dann kämpfen sie auch. Aber der Präsident, er lag doch im Koma. Das war kein richtiger Kampf…_

Ein immer schneller werdendes Piepen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

_**PIEP. PIEP. PIEP.  
**_Immer schneller._**  
.PIEP.**_

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten, irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

Er stürmte in das Zimmer und riss die weiße Tür fast aus den Angeln. Hinter sich hörte er erste Schritte den Gang herkommen. Irgendetwas musste schief laufen. Nur was?

Peter blickte sich um und als sein Blick die Apparaturen streifte, klappte sein Kiefer herunter.

_Wie in aller Welt war das möglich?_

Staunend betrachtete er die hoch ausschwingende Pulskurve des Präsidenten.

_42. 187. 20. 82._

Und so ging es immer weiter…

Hinter ihm stürmte Dr. Baxter herein.

„Beiseite!"

Sein Schrei war energisch genug, dass er den Befehl ohne Anstand befolgte, was eigentlich sehr untypisch für ihn war.

Er hatte in all den letzten Jahren nur überlebt, weil er oft gegen Befehle verstoßen hatte.

_Irgendwie war diese Serie „24" doch näher an der Realität, als viele wahr haben wollten…_

Die erste Aufregung des Doktors wich einer schier ungläubigen Erstauntheit.

„Was ist los?"

Baxter drehte sich zu ihm.

„Das ist eine gute Frage… Ich weiß es nicht.


	21. Glaube

**KAPITEL 21 – **Glaube

Die Pulslinie schlug erneut aus. Immer höher, immer schneller.

Sein Herz raste. Alles um ihn war schwarz. Er konnte Stimmen hören. Aufgeregte Stimmen.

_Was war passiert? Was passierte mit ihm?_

---------

Sein Haupt erhob sich langsam.

Er kniete auf einem alzarinroten, mit vielen Mustern versehenen Samtteppich.

Seine nackten Füße berührten den flauschigen Samt unter ihm und auf seinem Kopf trug er die beschützende Kippa seines vor einiger Zeit verstorbenen Vaters.

Sein Gesang erfüllte den kahlen Raum, der nicht mit sehr vielen religiösen Gegenständen ausgestattet war. Das Einzige, was an den sonstigen warmen und behaglichen Gebetraum erinnerte, waren vier Kerzenständer, sogenannte Menorot, deren Kerzen mit ruhiger Flamme brannten.

Er faltete seine Hände und betete.

Sein Atem wurde für einen normalen Menschen unverhältnismäßig ruhig und sein Brustkorb sank und hob sich wie in Zeitlupe.

Dann herrschte für kurze Zeit komplette Stille, die aber nur wenige Sekunden später durch einen Ruf unterbrochen wurde.

„Joseph! Wo steckst du schon wieder? Sofort in die Kommandozentrale!"

Sein linkes Augenlid begann zu zucken, was es immer tat, wenn er sich zusammenreißen musste, einer Schlägerei ziemlich nahe war oder bei etwas Wichtigem unterbrochen wurde.

Zuerst wollte er sich dem Befehl widersetzen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an Michaíl und entscheid sich blitzschnell wieder um.

Die Sache war dafür einfach viel zu wichtig…

--------


	22. Sarah

**KAPITEL 22 – **Sarah

Alles ging so schnell.

Leute, die in ihrem Haus herumgingen, Sachen einpackten und mitnahmen, das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters auseinander nahmen und sich gegenseitig anschrien.

_Was war passiert? Warum steckten diese Leute sie in ein Heim für Kinder? Wo waren Mama und Daddy?_

Sie weinte. Ein junger Mann, ein Azubi, kam zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Wein doch nicht, Kleines. Du wirst sehen, es ist alles ja zu deinem Besten. Glaub mir."

Sarah schniefte.

„Hmm, wer bist du denn?"

„Ich? Ich bin Paul."

„Ok, ich glaube dir, _Onkel _Paul."

Paul guckte ein bisschen sehr verdutzt, was ihm seine Kollegen später noch gehörig auf die Nase binden sollten.

Aber für den Moment war es okay, es war richtig so.

--------


	23. Flashback

**KAPITEL 23 – **Flashback

_Bethesda Militärkrankenhaus, 07:38h_

Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen.

Er sah in einen komplett weißen Raum, neben ihm saß ein junger Mann, vielleicht um die 25 Jahre mit Schussweste, der auf seinem PDA neueste Instruktionen bekam.

_Wahrscheinlich einer dieser Sicherheitsagenten. _

Sein Kopf drehte sich auf die andere Seite und er blickte in das Gesicht von…

„**NEIN!!! Er darf hier nicht sein! Verhaften Sie ihn."**

Der Sicherheitsagent zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf den anderen Mann.

„Hände hoch und hinter den Kopf, Sir."

Mit einem Kopfnicken zum Präsidenten fragte er:

„Was ist mit ihrem Privatsekretär? Warum soll ich ihn verhaften?"

„Ich… Ich…"

Der Präsident versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch er konnte nicht. Irgendetwas in seinem Kopf verhinderte es.

Dann jagte ein heftiger Stoß durch sein Gehirn und sein Kopf wurde nach hinten gerissen, sein Körper begann zu zucken.

„Mr. President! Was ist mit ihnen?"

Fast schon beängstigt sah er, wie der Präsident auf seinem Bett lag und wie verrückt zuckte.

Doch nur wenige Sekunden später war alles auch schon wieder vorbei.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der Präsident auf, ein Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Rücken. Er hatte schon wieder vergessen, vorsichtig zu sein, ein Grund, warum man ihn gewählt hatte.

Plötzlich konnte er sich wieder an vieles erinnern und woran er sich erinnern konnte, war nichts Gutes – zumindest nicht für seinen Sekretär.

Ohne dass er den Wortfluss kontrollieren hätte können, kam es aus ihm herausgesprudelt wie eingeübt.

„Er war es. Er hat mit ihnen zusammen gearbeitet. Mit den Terroristen. Er hat das Giftgas in das Oral Office gejagt. Er…"

Er musste schlucken und ihm wurde schwindlig.

Erneut fiel er zurück auf das Bett und sein Pulsschlag kam immer gefährlicher der Null entgegen.

„Einen Doktor, schnell! Verdammt, der Präsident braucht sofortige Hilfe! Einen Arzt! JETZT SOFORT!"

Während er noch um Hilfe schrie, hatte der Privatsekretär sich die Blumenvase geschnappt, die auf dem Nachttisch stand und schleuderte sie in Richtung des Agenten.

Die Vase traf ihn wie einen Hammer am Kopf. Bewusstlos sank er zu Boden und die Waffe glitt aus seiner erschlafften rechten Hand.

Der Sekretär lächelte, griff sich die Waffe und wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als sie aufgestoßen wurde…

Ein mittelgroßer Mann, ebenfalls ein Sicherheitsagent stand mit gezückter Waffe vor ihm und richtete seine Magnum auf sein Gesicht.

„Secret Service, oder?"

Die Frage überraschte Peter Baur doch sehr. Normalerweise wollten die Bösewichte doch nie wissen, welchem Geheimdienst der jeweilige Agent angehörte. Mit der Ausnahme, dass der Secret Service ja eigentlich gar kein Geheimdienst war. Er wurde damals am 05. Juli 1865 als Abteilung des amerikanischen Finanzministeriums gegründet und hatte einzig und allein die Aufgabe zu schützen und zu ermitteln.

Viele Leute wussten das nicht, denn heutzutage kam der Secret Service vor allem durch seine Auftritte als Leibwächter des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika zu Popularität. In Wirklichkeit übernahmen andere Organisationen die Spionage-Aufgaben.

Das Federal Bureau of Investigation, kurz FBI, innerhalb Amerikas und der CIA, die Central Intelligence Agency, in der ganzen Welt. Was viele auch nicht wissen, ist, dass der CIA ursprünglich als Überwachungsdienst für FBI und Co diente.

In Vergessenheit geriet auch der Fakt, dass der CIA einer der pannenreichsten Geheimdienste der Welt ist. Zum Beispiel als ein CIA-Agent als Außen-Delegierter im Nahen Osten Friedensgespräche für den amerikanischen Präsidenten führen sollte oder in den sogenannten „Schreckensjahren" 1975 und 1976, als der CIA fast schon vor der endgültigen Vernichtung durch andere Geheimdienste stand.

Nur mit einigem Gutwollen des damaligen Präsidenten Nixon und ein paar gut verlaufenen Operationen konnte er überleben.

Baur riss sich wieder zusammen.

_Was dachte er jetzt an die Geschichte der Geheimdienste?_

Doch inzwischen hatte der andere schon seine Waffe gezogen und wollte abdrücken. Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Moment zu verschwenden schoss Peter Baur und die Kugel durchbohrte die Stirn des anderen.

Sein Körper krachte auf den kalten weißen Fußboden und erste Ärzte und andere Sicherheitskräfte kamen angestürmt…

Es herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander und mittendrin lag der mittlerweile wieder bewusstlose Präsident H.L. Longensworth…

------


	24. Zufall, Unglück, Pech

**KAPITEL 24 – **Zufall, Unglück, Pech…

_New York City, 07:45h_

Walter Senkler nahm die Stufen nach unten immer schneller werdend. In seinem Hinterkopf war nur noch Platz für eine Information, doch diese eine Information war von entscheidender Bedeutung. _Er musste dieses Land sofort verlassen…_

Er trat hinaus auf die mit Menschen bevölkerte Straße und versuchte nicht allzu viel amerikanische Luft einzuatmen. Er hatte Amerika immer gehasst, diese Hochnäsigkeit der Bürger, der Politiker, von allen. Immer zu hören, die Amerikaner wüssten es schon am Besten und der ganze Dreck…

Er pfiff auf dieses Land, nichts weiter als ein scheiß-normales Land, das sich aufspielte. Er fragte sich immer wieder, wieso er dann eigentlich immer zum Schreiben nach New York kam. Warum tat er das?

Eben so leicht, wie er sich diese Frage stellen konnte, fand er auch eine Antwort: Die Stadt, die Menschen. An jeder zweiten Ecke kamst du mit einem Drogendealer in Kontakt und für seine Art von Büchern waren solche, wie er sie nannte: „First-Hand-Kontakte", immer noch die Besten.

Ein lautes Quietschgeräusch ertönte, doch er konnte es schon nicht mehr einordnen, denn in diesem Moment krachte ein Auto in ihn.

Ein Schmerz ging durch seinen Körper, so groß, dass er aufschreien wollte. Er wollte sich seine Seele aus dem Leib schreien, doch alles was seine Kehle verließ, war ein leises Stöhnen.

Noch bevor der Fahrer des Wagens bei ihm ankam, hatten sich seine Augen bereits geschlossen und sein Brustkorb hörte auf, sich zu senken und zu heben.

Walter Senkler lag ganz ruhig auf der Straße, sein Geist weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass er tot sein sollte.

Sein Mund öffnete sich noch einmal und er stieß einen Rest warme Luft aus, dann verdrehten sich seine Augen…

Er war tot.


	25. Der Sand verrinnt

**KAPITEL 25 – **Der Sand verrinnt…

_Besthesda Militärkrankenhaus, 07:49h_

Die Ärzte gaben dem Präsidenten Infusion über Infusion.

Sein Zustand war mehr als nur kritisch. Niemand war sich überhaupt mehr sicher, ob der Präsident es überleben würde.

Dann ging der Puls plötzlich und wie aus heiterem Himmel wieder in den normalen Bereich.

Dr. Baxter atmete erleichtert auf.

„Es ist geschafft, der Patient ist über den Berg."

Er nickte den anderen Ärzten zu und wandte sich dann ab.

Während er sich umdrehte, nahm er seinen Mundschutz ab und warf ihn zusammen mit seinen Handschuhen in einen in der Nähe stehenden Mülleimer.

Kaum schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm, kehrte in den Raum Stille ein. Eine mörderische Stille…

Und unbemerkt huschte ein dunkler Schatten in den Raum…

_10 Minuten später…_

Sein Atem ging ruhig.

Der Patient aus Zimmer 15-3 machte die Augen auf und nahm einen tiefen Luftzug. Er musste husten.

Während er hustete, verspürte er einen heftigen Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Er wollte gerade seine Hand auf die Stelle, unter der sein Herz lag, legen, als er fühlte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Sein Puls schlug wieder aus und er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, er war wie gelähmt.

Und dann ertönte nur noch ein langer, anhaltender Piepton.

Sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen…


	26. Verdachtsmoment

**KAPITEL 26 – **Verdachtsmoment

_Bethesda Militärkrankenhaus, 07:55h_

Zum wiederholten Male rannten Ärzte durch den Korridor.

Er beobachtete das Treiben und versuchte sich abzulenken. Doch er konnte nicht. Immer zu musste er an das breite hämische Grinsen denken, was der Privatsekretär ihm gezeigt hatte, selbst noch, als er abgedrückt hatte.

Normalerweise zuckten die Menschen zurück, versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen oder wenn sie es einen Moment zu spät bemerkten, dann blinzelten sie wenigstens.

Doch dieser Mann, er hatte nichts getan. Er hatte einfach nur in den qualmenden Lauf gesehen und gelächelt.

Und genau das beunruhigte ihn. Und wenn ihn etwas beunruhigte, dann musste es schon außergewöhnlich sein und das bedeutete zwanghaft etwas Ernstes.

Auch hatte er sich schon beruhigen wollen, indem er sich einzureden versuchte, dass der Sekretär nur geblufft hätte. Doch Peter Baur wusste, dass das nicht wahr war. Er hatte sein Gesicht genau beobachtet, selbst in diesen kurzen wenigen Sekunden.

Er hatte seine Augenbrauen nicht gehoben, seine Pupillen hatten sich nicht einmal nur geringfügig verändert und auch sonst war kein Mikroausdruck zu erkennen gewesen.

Und das bedeutete, er hatte nicht gelogen und sein Lächeln war aus tiefster Überzeugung gewesen.

Im Inneren arbeitete sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren…


	27. Scharade

**KAPITEL 27 – **Scharade

_8:00h_

„Das Zeitfenster ist schon fast verstrichen, Mr. Vice President. Wie sollen wir jetzt vorgehen?"

Der Vizepräsident faltete seine Hände vor sein Gesicht und dachte nach. Die Männer vor ihm erinnerte seine Haltung stark an den ehrwürdigen Detektiv Sherlock Holmes. Der hatte auch immer so da gesessen und hatte dabei die größten Mysterien gelöst. Dann hob der Vizepräsident wieder seinen Kopf und machte ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Diese Entscheidung fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht…" In Wirklichkeit aber, war es genau die Entscheidung, die er schon vor Jahren getroffen hatte. Unbeirrt fuhr er fort. „Aber die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika verhandeln nicht mit Terroristen. Auch wenn unsere Geheimdienste zurzeit keine Spur von der Bedrohung haben, darf sich diese Nation nicht von Terroristen bloß stellen lassen. Wir verhandeln nicht, auch wenn das für viele Amerikaner den sicheren Tod bedeuten könnte."

Auf den Gesichtern der anderen Politiker spiegelte sich nur noch abgrundtiefes Entsetzen wider. Hatte der Vizepräsident das gerade ernst gemeint? Alten Grundstützen der Verfassung treu bleiben, auch wenn das heißen würde, dass Millionen von Menschen sterben würden?

„Sir? Ich fürchte, wir verstehen nicht ganz…"

Er blickte dem Vizepräsidenten in die Augen, doch der wich dem Blick nicht einmal annähernd aus, sondern entgegnete ihm mit einer harten und kalten Stimme.

„Das ist nicht nur meine Entscheidung, Jeffrey. Das ist die Entscheidung der Verfassung und damit der gesamten amerikanischen Bevölkerung. Und auch du wirst dich hier nicht gegen Amerika stellen, oder?"

Der angesprochene Jeffrey senkte betroffen den Blick und auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers ließ sich ein schmales, boshaftes Lächeln erkennen, doch es verschwand so schnell wieder, wie es auch gekommen war.

Dann wandte er den anderen Politkern im Raum den Rücken zu und blickte durch die große Panoramascheibe des Oral Office. Der Anblick auf die Springbrunnen im Garten des weißen Hauses war erhebend. Ein Strom von Macht durchfloss ihn und sein Körper war plötzlich voller Tatendrang. Hinter ihm erklang eine andere zaghaftere Stimme.

„Aber Sir, wenn Sie bedenken…"

Er ließ den Mann nicht ausreden, sondern brüllte sie alle an, sofort zu verschwinden.

„RAUS HIER! SOFORT! UND WAGEN SIE ES JA NICHT NOCH EINMAL, SICH DEM VIZEPRÄSIDENTEN DER VEREINIGTEN STAATEN ENTGEGEN ZU STELLEN! VERSTANDEN!?"

Er knallte die großen Flügeltüren hinter ihnen zu und lächelte in sich hinein. Die kleine Einlage war ihm perfekt gelungen, wer würde schon jemals vermuten, er hätte etwas mit den Terroristen zu tun gehabt? Es gab immer Verräter in den eigenen Reihen und er würde schon noch jemanden finden, dem er die Schuld zu schieben könnte…

Er griff zu einer der unteren Schubladen seines mahagoni-farbenen Schreibtisches aus feinstem Buchenholz und sperrte sie mit einem Spezialschlüssel, den er immer um den Hals trug, auf. Mit seiner linken Hand holte er ein schwarzes Satelitentelefon heraus und wählte die Kurzwahlnummer #1.

Es klingelte zweimal, bis eine vertraute Stimme antwortete.

„Ja?"

„Die Entscheidung ist getroffen, Amerika wird also auf keinen Fall mit euch verhandeln."

„Gut."

Die Verbindung wurde wieder getrennt und dann herrschte für einen kurzen Moment absolute Stille im Zimmer.

_08:04h_

Jeffrey rieb sich nun schon zum x-ten Mal seine Nase. Er machte das immer, wenn er wütend war, er hatte es sich angewöhnt. Damals, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, hatten ihn seine Klassenkameraden immer ausgelacht und ein paar ihn auf dem nach Hause-Weg verfolgt und brutal zusammen geschlagen – mindestens zweimal die Woche. Bei jedem verdammten Mal hatte er auch noch Nasenbluten gekriegt, weshalb er sich immer die Nase reiben musste. Damals hatte er sich immer anschließend in sein Zimmer verkrochen und geweint, bis es Abend war.

Doch jetzt, wer wagte es jetzt noch, _ihn_ anzubrüllen? Ihn, den großen Politiker Jeffrey Kellen, der es bis an die Seite des Präsidenten Amerikas geschafft hatte. Niemand hatte es seitdem auch nur ansatzweise gewagt, sich auch nur über ihn lustig zu machen.

Aber gerade eben… Wie der Vizepräsident ihn angefahren hatte. Seine Nase kribbelte wieder.

_Verdammt!_

Erneut griff er nach einem Taschentuch und stoppte das Nasenbluten. Dann verspürte er plötzlich den Drang sich zu übergeben und rannte zur nächst gelegensten Toilette.


	28. No More Sorrow

**KAPITEL 28 – **No More Sorrow

_New York City, 08:04h_

Gerade wurde der letzte Blutfleck von der asphaltierten Straße entfernt, als auch schon wieder das permanente und laute Hupen der Autos ertönte.  
Die Türen des Krankenwagens schlossen sich und verbargen die Leiche von Walter Senkler in ihrem Inneren. Sein Gesicht war entstellt von Narben und herunterhängenden Hautfetzen. An manchen Stellen fehlte die Haut sogar komplett.

Der junge Assistenznotarzt, der neben der Leiche im Krankenwagen saß, musste würgen. In seiner bisherigen Zeit als Assistenznotarzt hatte man ihn nie auf etwas Derartiges vorbereitet. Er wollte seinen Blick abwenden, doch er konnte nicht. Irgendetwas zog seinen Blick auf sich an diesem Körper. Etwas faszinierte ihn. Selbst schon, als ihm diese Tatsache bewusst wurde, kam ihm sein Mittagessen fast wieder hoch.

Auch auf seiner Brust hatte der Mann schwere Verletzungen. Kaum zu glauben, dass ein einfaches normales Auto sowas etwas hervor rufen konnte…

Der Arzt, der auf der anderen Seite saß, folgte dem Blick seines Assistenten und entdeckte die Wunden auf der Brust des Toten mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Es kam nicht alle Tage vor, dass ihn Verletzungen schockierten, doch diesmal war es soweit.

Als er sie jedoch genauer betrachtete, keuchte er. Erschrocken hob er seinen Blick wieder und starrte seinen jungen Helfer in die Augen. Dieser schreckte zurück, als er den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah… Horror. Blankes Entsetzen. Furcht.

„Was ist los?"

„Andrew, erkennst du denn nicht, dass dieser Mann brutal gefoltert wurde!"

„WAS!"

Andrews Augen weiteten sich vor Schock.

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen, da der Krankenwagen scharf bremste. Fast hätte es sie beide gegen die Türen geschleudert, doch die Sicherheitsgurte verhinderten das. Ohne ihnen Zeit zu lassen, sich zu beruhigen, hörten sie einen leisen Knall und noch in der gleichen Sekunde wurden die Türen des Wagens aufgerissen und die beiden von vermummten Leuten mit Waffen heraus gezerrt.

Als sie auf den Boden gedrückt wurden, konnte der Arzt einen Blick in den Seitenspiegel werfen und…

Er keuchte. Der Fahrer hatte ein Einschussloch in der Stirn und sein linker Arm hing leblos aus dem Fahrerfenster. Doch er schluckte seine Trauer herunter, im Moment hatte er andere Sorgen.

„Wer… Was?"

Der Arzt brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr zustande, so geschockt war er von dem, was gerade passierte.

Dann richtete einer der Männer sein Maschinengewehr auf die beiden Ärzte und hielt sie in Schach während seine Kumpel die Leiche aus dem Krankenwagen holten und sie in einen schwarzen, nicht gekennzeichneten SUV verfrachteten. Einer der Männer gab seinem Kollegen ein Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Der Mann fackelte nicht lang. Er drückte den Abzug herunter und im nächsten Moment hagelte es Kugeln. Mehrere Kugeln trafen den arzt in den Kopf und die Brust, er war sofort tot. Andrew schrie auf.

„NEIN!"

Und dann kamen die Kugeln auf ihn zugeflogen…

Sie bewegten sich wie in Zeitlupe. Langsam und anmutig vollführten die Kugeln ihre Drehungen und kamen Drehung für Drehung näher…  
In diesen Bruchteilen einer Sekunde schloss er seine Augen und hob den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, warum er seinen Kopf hob, aber viel Zeit zum Überlegen hatte er ja auch nicht. Nicht wirklich.

Dann wurde sein Körper nach hinten gestoßen, als mehrere Aufpralle ihn trafen. Noch bevor er den Boden berührte, war er tot…

Dann schlug er auf dem Asphaltboden auf und Blut spritzte auf die Straße.

Einer der Männer spuckte dem jungen Assistenzarzt ins Gesicht und warf ein Streichholz in das mit Öl getränkte Innere des Fahrzeugs.

Wenige Sekunden später war der schwarze SUV verschwunden und der Krankenwagen brannte lichterloh…


	29. Vorkehrungen

**KAPITEL 29 – **Vorkehrungen

Joseph betrat das Zimmer und blieb stehen.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Alex Mayfert stand mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und das einfallende Licht umriss seine Körperfigur. Von vorne wirkte er noch bedrohlicher als er eh schon war.

Er hielt sich nicht mit einer Antwort auf und kam gleich zum Punkt.

„Du, Joseph, wirst jetzt nach Lake Louis aufbrechen und alles für die Aktion vorbereiten wie besprochen."

„Aber, werden die Amerikaner denn nicht auf unsere Forderungen eingehen?"

Mayfert blinzelte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein, Joseph, werden sie nicht. Die Amerikaner sind oberflächliche Dickköpfe. Selbst wenn Millionen Menschenleben bedroht sind, verhandeln sie nicht. Und für diese Arroganz sollen sie nun ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen!"

Joseph nickte und verließ den Raum wieder. So konnte er auch nicht mehr sehen, wie Alex Mayfert anfing zu lachen.

_Was war er doch für ein Genie… Die Aufnahme so zu bearbeiten, dass man keine Forderungen mehr hören konnte und dann noch den Vizepräsidenten auf seiner Seite haben…_

Alles war perfekt von ihm geplant worden…


	30. Mentalitätsfrage

**KAPITEL 30 – **Mentalitätsfrage

_New York City, 08:10h_

Seine Nase blutete und er lag am Boden. Wie viel schlimmer konnte seine Situation überhaupt noch werden? Wohl nicht viel. Erneut sauste eine Faust auf ihn herunter und diesmal konnte man ein leises Knacken hören, als die geballte Faust seine Nase traf. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, auch wenn er nicht allzu groß war – zumindest für den Moment…

„Hast du es jetzt endlich verstanden, du widerliche Mistgeburt von Bastard? Oder soll ich dir deinen Terminkalender noch mal genauer in dein Erbsenhirn einhämmern, hä?"

Phillip war neu in der Stadt und erst vor wenigen Tagen nach New York City gezogen. Er hatte sich sowas ähnliches schon gedacht, immerhin war er der neue Junge aus einer eher ländlichen Gegend. Sein Vater hatte einen gut bezahlten Job hier in NY bekommen, also stand die Entscheidung ziemlich schnell, dass seine Familie hierher ziehen würde.

Und tatsächlich: schon am ersten Tag hatte ihn eine Mädchen-Clique gefesselt und kopfüber in eine Mädchentoilette gesteckt. Und natürlich hatten sie auch nicht vergessen die Toilettenspülung zu betätigen.

Seitdem hatte er immer versucht, diesen Mädchen aus dem Weg zu gehen und es hatte geklappt. Auch wenn es nicht seine Leistung gewesen war, dass er in Ruhe gelassen worden war, ein brünettes Mädchen aus einer höheren Klassenstufe hatte ihm geholfen. Und es hatte funktioniert…

Doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn nur wenige Tage später wurde er von einem Klassenkameraden, der gerne den großen Macker angab, „aufgesucht" und verprügelt. Und jetzt war es wieder soweit, er hatte extra kein Pausengeld mitgenommen, in der stillen Hoffnung, dass er so auch kein Geld bezahlen musste. Doch er hatte sich wie so oft getäuscht. Und jetzt hatte Sergej, so hieß der Macker, ihn bis hierher verfolgt und verlangte sein Geld.

„Nein, nein."

Phillip keuchte und hustete zugleich. Dabei spuckte er Blut und seine Nase fühlte sich so verbogen an, sie war wahrscheinlich gebrochen.

„Ich… Ich werde dir das Geld geben, morgen, okay, versprochen."

Sergej öffnete seine Hand wieder und nickte.

„Gut! Aber wehe, du hast es morgen nicht, dann überlebst du den Tag nicht, verstanden?"

Er wandte sich von ihm ab und verließ die Seitenstraße. Phillip atmete erleichtert aus, endlich war er weg…

Er rappelte sich auf und stolperte auf die mit Menschen überfüllte Hauptstraße. Er ignorierte die überraschten, verabscheuenden und abschätzenden Blicke der Leute und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Zum Glück hatte er das Geld wirklich, er hatte es von seiner Schwester gestohlen, die eh nicht merkte, wenn er etwas von ihrem Taschengeld nahm, da sie immer nur am Shoppen oder Telefonieren mit ihrem Freund war. Und bevor er das Haus betrat, wusch er sich das Blut am Rasenbewässerer vom Gesicht und verschwand gleich auf sein Zimmer. Niemand würde je etwas davon erfahren…

Währenddessen bog Sergej um eine Häuserblockecke und erstarrte vor Schreck. In seinen Augen funkelte es orange und rot. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, sowas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Vor ihm brannte ein Krankenwagen lichterloh und mit ihm drei Körper…

Er hatte dieses Szenario schon einmal gesehen, im Fernsehen bei „24" oder war es doch etwas anderes gewesen? Vielleicht „Burn Notice" oder „NCIS"?

Aber das war ja auch egal, was zählte war, dass es gerade in Echt passierte! Sein Körper stand da wie angefroren und schaute mit leeren Augen auf das brennende Wrack und die Leichen von drei Menschen.

War es wirklich so schlimm, wenn Menschen vor einem selbst starben? Er hatte sich das immer ganz anders vorgestellt, ihn hatte es immer gereizt, wenn in den Fernsehshows neue Todesarten vorgestellt wurden… Was hatte es ihn schon geschert, wenn mal ein paar Leute von Terroristen niedergeschossen wurden… Was hatte es ihn interessiert, wenn irgendwo eine Bombe hoch ging und vielleicht 50 Menschen tötete? Er hatte genüsslich seine Cola getrunken und des Öfteren sogar gegähnt! Er hatte immer gedacht, dass er es aushalten könnte, wenn jemand vor seinen Augen sterben würde.

Doch das war falsch, wie sich jetzt zeigte. Er wollte schreien, weinen, weglaufen, sich verstecken und… und…  
Er wollte alles zugleich.

Doch er konnte nichts von alledem, sein Körper war wie gelähmt, nicht mal blinzeln konnte er. Seine Augen waren starr auf das Feuer gerichtet, was immer größer wurde. Und nur ein einziger Gedanke geisterte in seinem Kopf herum: _Oh, mein Gott!_

Jemand schrie ihn an, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, was derjenige schrie. Jemand zog ihn von der Stelle weg und ein Mann und eine junge Frau beugten sich über ihn, doch er konnte sie nicht hören oder selbst etwas zu sagen. Alles lief in Zeitlupe ab und er war unfähig auch nur irgendetwas zu machen.

Dann dröhnte in seinem Kopf eine Sirene los. Sie wurde immer lauter und lauter, bis sie plötzlich direkt in ihm zu sein schien. Er wollte schreien. Schreien, dass der Lärm aufhören solle, schreien, dass man ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, schreien, dass alles wieder so würde wie vorher.

Er spürte wie sein Körper hochgehoben und er in etwas Quadratisches verfrachtet wurde. Dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz, schwarz wie die Nacht…


	31. Geheimnisse

**KAPITEL 31 –** Geheimnisse

_Bethesda Militärkrankenhaus, Washington D.C., 08:13h_

„Mr. Baur?"

Peter Baur blickte auf und nickte.

„Dr. Baxter. Haben Sie neue Informationen über die Situation des Präsidenten? Ist er noch am Leben? Haben Sie ihn retten können?"

Der Arzt sah bedrückt aus und wich ihm aus.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit. Ich muss Ihnen etwas mitteilen."

Baur wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. War der Präsident etwa nun doch tot? Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich unwillkürlich. Irgendwie fühlte er sich dem Präsidenten verpflichtet, warum hatte er nur dieses Gefühl? Er war doch gar nicht so lange bei der neugegründeten Terrorabwehr, die im Jahre 2011 eingerichtet wurde.

Grund für die Bildung dieser speziellen Organisation im Auftrag der amerikanischen Regierung war das Attentat auf den damaligen Präsidenten Barack Obama. Im November dieses Jahres hatte sich ein den nahöstlichen Terrorismusbewegungen stimmig gesinnter Secret Service – Agent auf einer Bühne direkt vor dem Weißen Haus neben den Präsidenten gestellt und in die Kameras gelächelt, als er den Zünder in seiner Hand betätigte. Die Wucht der Explosion zerstörte die gesamte Bühne und tötete an die zwanzig Reporter. Der Agent war kein Risiko eingegangen. Und das erste Mal in der Geschichte Amerikas gab es auch keine Beerdigung für den Präsidenten, den mächtigsten Mann der Welt. Die Bombenexplosion hatte nicht einmal einen Krümel Asche von Obama übrig gelassen. Drei Monate später wurde ein neuer Präsident gewählt, H.L. Longensworth. Und dieser hatte als geheime erste Amtshandlung die Bildung jener Terrorabwehrorganisation beschlossen und sie mit allen nötigen Vollmachten ausgestattet. Doch so gut wie niemand aus der Zivilbevölkerung wusste von dieser Gruppierung. Nicht einmal die Regierungen anderer Länder hatte der Präsident in Kenntnis gesetzt. Und man hörte zwar einzelne Gerüchte in den Reihen des Militärs, doch er hatte ihnen keinen Glauben geschenkt. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ihm sein Mentor ansprach und ihn anwarb.  
Begeistert hatte er zugesagt und da war er jetzt auch…

Er stand vor einer unnatürlicherweise mit zwei Schlössern versehenen Tür und Dr. Baxter öffnete sie.

Als er eingetreten war, umhüllte ihn völlige Dunkelheit, dann hörte er das Klicken der Schlösser hinter ihm.

„Hey! Was soll das? Schalten Sie sofort das Licht ein und lassen Sie mich hier raus!"

„Tut mir Leid, doch raus lassen kann ich Sie nicht, zumindest jetzt noch nicht."

Die Lichtröhre an der Decke flackerte mehrfach, bis sie ein fahles Leuchten ausstrahlte. Seine Augen fingen an sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, denn die Lampe erleuchtete den Raum so gut wie gar nicht.

Er entdeckte eine weitere Person im Zimmer und betrachtete sie genauer. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor…

Als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand, wich er zurück und stotterte.

„Aber… Aber…"

Er blickte in das Gesicht des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika…

Wie war das möglich? Er war doch eben noch im Sterben gelegen? Was wurde hier gespielt? Longensworth lächelte und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Mr. Baur. Ich wollte Sie schon immer mal persönlich kennen lernen. Aber ich darf sie doch Peter nennen, oder?"

„Ja, ja, natürlich, Sir…"

Sein verwirrter Ausdruck und sein Stottern amüsierten den Präsidenten. Schmunzelnd fragte er ihn nach dem Grund seiner Überraschung. Doch als dieser nicht antwortete, runzelte sich die Stirn von Longensworth.

„Dann wissen Sie es nicht einmal, Peter?"

„Was wissen? Sir?"

„Nun, Sie waren eigentlich der… Nein, das würde jetzt zu lange dauern, das zu erklären."

„Nein, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen wiederspreche, aber worum geht es hierbei? Habe ich etwa kein Recht zu erfahren, was mit mir ist?"

Wie, als würde er von Schuldgefühlen geplagt werden, senkte der Präsident kurz den Kopf und fuhr dann fort.

„Nun, Peter, kennen Sie den Vize-Präsidenten?"

„Natürlich."

„Nun, es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen das so direkt sagen muss, aber er ist Ihr… **Vater.**"

„Was? Sie scherzen, richtig? Der Vize-Präsident soll _mein_ Vater sein?"

Doch die Haltung des Präsidenten ließ keinen Zweifel zu.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Er wischte sich mit seiner Hand seine nun mit schweiß bedeckten Stirn ab und versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren.

„Ich… Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es tut mir Leid, Mr. President, aber ich muss später in Ruhe darüber nachdenken."

_Gott! Sein Vater… der Vizepräsident! Was zum Teufel war hier los? Und warum wusste er nichts davon?_

Peter hatte viele Fragen, doch er musste sie alle erst einmal zurückstellen, denn eine stach besonders hervor und er stellte sie auch als Erstes. Die Frage, die noch viel wichtiger zu klären war, als die Angelegenheit mit seinem Vater.

„Mr. President, es tut mir Leid, wenn ich jetzt die Sache mit meinem Vater zurückstellen muss, aber ich habe noch eine viel wichtigere Frage zu klären: Warum sind Sie hier und vor allem, warum liegen Sie nicht im Bett und genesen?"

Der Präsident nickte knapp und sachlich.

„Gut. Hören Sie zu…"


End file.
